


The Tale of The Lonely Man

by ALittleBlueThing



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, mcyt
Genre: Dream Smp, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Gen, l'manberg, l'manburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleBlueThing/pseuds/ALittleBlueThing
Summary: No one wants to grow up and become a Lonely Man.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	The Tale of The Lonely Man

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for impled abandonment.

The forest was bright and pretty, the birds sang happily and sweet. A little 4-year-old child with fox ears named Fundy was walking around there, happily.  


The boy just ran to the forest without his parents knowing, but the truth is, the mischievous little guy really liked there. The wind and the sound of the leaves pleased his ears, and the smell of the flowers and beautifulness of the sun made him happy.  


What an innocent little fox.  


He sat close to a big tree, there were some pretty dandelions close to him too, they were his favorite flowers. His mom once taught him how to make flower crowns, and remembering that, he started doing one.  


Flower by flower, dandelion by dandelion; he slowly started making his own flower crown.  


Wilbur Soot, his father, was the president and founder of a grand nation called L’Manberg, and promised to give Fundy a place in the government one day. The boy liked the idea of power… of being king…  


He placed the finished dandelion crown on his head; the yellow shined like gold, Fundy was the king of his own little place.  


The sound of the birds was interrupted by a shaking in a bush. It was a fox, that later on, jumped from the bush. No animal was hurt, but the fox sure did sound disappointed.  


Fundy stared at the fox from a distance.  


It looked just like him!  


He touches his own ears and laughs quietly, staring at the fox.  


— Fundy?! Where are you?! — Someone asked, worried, from a distance.  


The boy almost jumped, that shit scared him. But it was only Wilbur.  


— Oh, there you are. — Wilbur sees Fundy; the boy was staring at him, narrowly. — I was getting worried about you.  


His father went close to Fundy, that was in complete silence. He was just… staring at him.  


— Did I? — Fundy asked Wilbur.  


— Did what? — Wilbur said — Worry me?  


— Yeah… — The boy stared at his own shoes. — Did I worry you?  


Wilbur sighed, but smiled.  


— Of course, you did! — He sclaimed, softly. — Why wouldn’t I be worried? You are my little champion after all. — And smiled again.  


Fundy stayed quiet for a little bit. And Wilbur seated close to his son.  


— Did you make this? — He pointed to the flower crown.  


— Yes… I did. — Fundy smiled. — Do you like it? I’m like a king now! — And laughed.  


— Yes! My little champion… my little king! — Wilbur petted his son’s head. — Y’all grow up so fast these days!  


Fundy did a little “yes” with his head.  


— Look! — The boy said, pointing to the fox, that seemed concentrated in something — It looks just like me!  


— It does…! — Wilbur smiled — It’s a fox, just like you…  


Fundy laughed and clapped his hands, trying to be quiet enough so the fox didn’t run away.  


— Where’s their family, though? — He leaned his head on his folded legs. — Why are they so lonely?  


Wilbur stared at the fox for some time.  


— Foxes are lonely animals… — He answered — very… very lonely animals, I think.  


They collectively stayed quiet for a bit.  


— Am I going to be a lonely fox… one day…? — Fundy asked, quietly.  


— Oh no, don’t say something like that. — Wilbur answered his question — How could you be one, when you are such a… lovely, lovely little guy!  


— You wouldn’t leave me, would you? — The boy asked, again.  


Wilbur did a “no” with his head.  


— Never. — Said  


Fundy smiled, and they stayed quiet for some time.  


Them being quiet wasn't that much of a problem, the forest was... pretty, and staying quiet wouldn't damage it's beauty.  


— I think that Sally made cookies, — Wilbur stood up, suddenly — and besides that, uncle Tommy is home! So, I can’t stay here for so long. Let’s go home, yes?  


Fundy made some… unintelligible angry noises.  


— I don’t want to go, though… — He said, frustrated.  


— I’ll tell you a story if you come with me. — Wilbur tried to convince him.  


Fundy thought for a second.  


— Okay then… — And stood up.  


So, Wilbur started telling the story.

_The tale of the Lonely Man:  
_

__

_One upon a time, there was a man which everyone called “The Lonely Man”.  
_

__

__

__

_He stayed inside his little garden all day long, without talking to anyone. Some people didn’t even know he existed.  
_

____

__

____

_So, one day, a curious little magic bird entered his garden and asked:  
_

_____ _

__

_____ _

_“Hello, Lonely Man, what are you watering so sadly?”.  
_

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

_The Lonely Man answered:  
_

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_“Currently I’m watering the lilies that I planted for my mom.”  
_

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

_“So, are there any other flowers that represent other people in your lonely, lonely life?”.  
_

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_The Lonely Man smiled.  
_

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Yes.”, and stopped watering the lilies. “Want me to show them?”, he asked.  
_

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“I would love to, Lonely Man.”.  
_

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_The Lonely Man started showing the bird other flowers:  
_

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“These are the yellow roses my ex-fiancée gave me when we were going to marry, I keep them to this day.” His sad face smiled a bit “And these are for my father: marigolds.”.  
_

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_The bird tweeted.  
_

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“These are some memories, if every pretty flower here is for someone, and there are so, so many, why are you so lonely?”.  
_

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“They left me, even if I met so many people, this couldn’t stop my lonely fate.”  
_

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_The bird looked at him.  
_

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“So, Lonely Man,” The bird said “if you are going to plant a flower for everyone you meet, please plant these for me.”, and gave him bluebell seeds. “Keep them blooming, in my memory.”.  
_

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_The Lonely Man accepted the seeds, and the bird flew away.  
_

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_The bluebells ended up growing and blooming, becoming the garden’s most beautiful flowers.  
_

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Time passed, and the yellow roses and marigolds died peacefully. The Lonely Man made a little grave spot for them, but it was okay: his garden was more beautiful than ever._

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Fundy stared at his father, with close-to-crying eyes.  


______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Why is it so sad, Wilbur? — He asked.  


______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— It was sad, but he lived a happy ending, see? — Wilbur smiled.  


______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Am I ever going to be a lonely man? — Fundy asked, with a sad voice.  


______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And Wilbur stayed quiet for a moment.  


______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

— Never. — Answered — Me and Sally are never going to leave you, Fundy.  


______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Fundy smiled, and they safely arrived home.  


______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

But a little bird tweeted in a distance:  


______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Liar”._

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know this is short, but if you liked this story, please consider commenting, giving kudos or sharing it! It means a lot to me! :)


End file.
